Friends
by kissmemarkimoo89
Summary: When Tea, Yugi & the rest of the gang think that Yami was the culprit of stealing Tea's purse, they don't want absolutely nothing with him. When Yami stumbles upon the Pokemon world, via portal, he gets himself in a lot of new adventures alongside Ash, Misty & Brock. Time passes when the whole purse snatching incident is sorted out & in the end, Yami was not the theif.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up" Tea yelled angrily at Joey.

"Well, it could've been him though Tea. And besides, don't be angry at me" Joey answered, crossing his arms.

What was the cause? Tea claims that Yami, out of all people, stole her purse and confessed he didn't want nothing to do with her just a while ago.

"I will never forgive him Joey. But why would he do that?" Both teens were dumbfounded at Yami's actions.

One thing is stealing but it's another thing when telling her to fuck off.

"I really wish I could know but we could ask Yugi" Joey replied, looking at the female beside him.

"Call him Joey".

"Okay". Joey then proceeded to dial the Game Shop. After two rings, Yugi picked up.

"Oh, hey Yugi, you're busy?"

"No, I am not at the moment. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something very wrong. Is Yami there?"

"No, he's not. Why?"

"Well, a while ago, Tea and I were shopping around when we saw Yami behind us and out of nowhere he grabbed Tea's purse and went off to say that he didn't want to do nothing with her and to leave him alone."  
"WHAT!? Yami? Why?"

"I have no idea why, and that's not like Yami at all. We were wondering if you knew why but guessing from your response, you don't know anything at all".

"Of course I don't know anything. But what has got into him. Yami would never do that. I guess I thought wrong about him. Looks can be deceiving."

"Sure. Look, we are going to the police to report this and then we're heading to the Game Shop".

"Sure, I will be waiting here".

"Okay. Bye".

"So, the police station it is Joey" Tea said.

"Yes Tea, it's a crime you know".

"I never thought of Yami as a thief."

"I didn't either Tea. Let's go".

As both teens were heading to report the incident, a familiar raven-haired boy ran up to them.

"Hey you guys. What you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked, surprised to see them there.

"To the police station" Tea answered softly, eyes looking down to the cement sidewalk.

"The police station? But, why?"

"Because Yami stole my purse, that's why" Joey answered, getting angry at the thought.

"Yami? Why? And your purse? For what?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"We don't know either Mokuba. But when I see him, he will regret it" Joey simply answered.

"I'll go with you two" Mokuba said.

"Okay, we'll accept your company Mokuba. And thanks". All three went to the stations, unknowingly being watched by a pair of crimson-colored eyes.

'Oh, you think you're getting rid of by that way. How pathetic. We'll see who will be regretting at the end'.

Sorry for the short chapter. But for the rest of the chapters, they are going to be longer than this one.

Hope you guys will enjoy the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Night time fell upon Domino City when Yami finally came up to the Game Shop with a shopping bag in hand. Upon entering, a furious Yugi was waiting for his arrival. "Oh hey Yugi, you look mad." Confused, he saw Yugi took the bag out of his hands in a flash. "Hey, what was that for?" "For stealing Tea's purse earlier today. And don't act dumb Yami. Admit that you stole it and please return it. Both Tea and Joey already went to the police to file the incident". "I stole Tea's purse? I wasn't even in the city in the entire day for your information Yugi. If you don't believe me, it's fine by me". "Just drop the act Yami." "Why should I confess something I never done. Besides, I have no reason to steal. You should know me by now that I'll never drop that low". "Yeah sure. Maybe you are a good actor and fooled everyone." "Believe what you want. Give me back the bag Yugi". "Not unless you confess your crime." "I never stole anything". "Then you're not going to get this back then". Angrily, Yami went up the stairs and to his room and closed the door behind him. "Why Yami?" Yugi asked himself. Bring him out of his thoughts, his cell phone rang loudly. 'Wonder who's calling at this hour'. Seeing that it was Joey, he answered. "Hey Joey, what's up?" "Just calling to see if Yami came home." "Yes he did, he came a little while ago carrying a shopping bag in his hand. I asked him about the pursse and he's not responding to it. He's saying that he didnt do it and he wasn't in the city when it happened". "He's just lying. Tomorrow, he will see who's fooling who Yugi." After hanging up, Yugi sighed. 'Is Yami telling the truth?' Moments later, he went to his room to sleep. Tomorrow will be another day. 


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Saturday, Yugi woke up with a start. Looking at the time on his cell that read 6:57 AM, he sighed.

'Should I call Tea now or should I wait a little bit? Well, I should wait a while'.

His violet eyes scanned his small bedroom that he shared with Yami, they landed on the small shopping bag Yami had last night.

'Could he actually bought something with Tea's money? Or with his? I have to check the receipt to figure it out, right now' Yugi thought.

Silently, he went over to the bag and grabbed the receipt out the bag and saw that Yami used cash instead of a card.

'Now, I can't figure it out if it's HIS money or Tea's'.

Putting the receipt down, he went to lay down on his bed again.

A few minutes passed in silence when Yugi heard his phone vibrate in his nightstand.

Quickly, he grabbed it, and saw that it was Tea.

He then got up and ran downstairs so that Yami couldn't hear this phone call.

"Hi Tea, good morning".

"Good morning Yugi. Sorry to call you at this hour of the morning".

"It's okay. I was already awake anyways."

"Okay, I called you because Joey called me yesterday night that Yami bought me something. I was wondering if he used any of my cards or something".

"I checked that too because I was curious a while ago but he used cash."  
"Oh, because I got a call from one card that I owe more than two hundred dollars on it. So I thought Yami's the culprit. But since we know he stole it, I think he's hiding the $200 item somewhere else. The company said that the purchase was made in a technology store in another city not far from Domino city".

"But, knowing how Yami is, he is not going to admit it. How are we going to do?"

"By going to the store and ask if Yami went there. As simple as that".

"Good idea. We should go there today and not waste any time. I'll call the others".

"I already did a while ago and they are coming with us".

"Okay, see you in a little bit Tea".

"Okay, we are going to stop by your house and pick you up."

"Okay. see you then".

After hanging up, Yugi ran upstairs to see that Yami was awake. Not making any contact with the ex-pharaoh, Yugi went to their shared bathroom to get ready.

'How can I prove I'm innocent of this whole purse-stealing situation?' Yami thought.

A few minutes pass when Yugi got out, ready for the day.

"Hey Yugi, I never stole Tea's purse. You know I will never do such a thing".

"We are going to see about that Yami. Just admit it already".

"How can I prove my innocence, then?"

"I don't know. You'll figure that yourself. I have to go somewhere".

"Bye then".

Silence answered him back as Yami saw Yugi leave with a mad expression.

Now alone, Yami looked around his surroundings.

'I guess I should sort this situation out. But how?'

As he thought of a way, he got ready as well for the day.

Looking at Yami, a pair of eyes was looking directly at him from the outside. 'Oh Yami, this is so much fun. Can't wait to see your downfall soon'.

Quickly, the figure ran away straight into a small portal and disappeared.

"So Yugi, has Yami admitted it yet?" Joey asked as they were waiting for Mai to arrive to take to the store Yami 'bought' the expensive item.

"No, he hasn't Joey. He still claims he's innocent".

"Very well then, this purchase will prove him wrong then" Tristan replied.

"Sure it will Tristan. Even though I want to believe him," Yugi answered.

Tea and Joey shared a glance and their conversation was interrupted by Mai's car approaching.

"Oh look, Mai's here" Joey say with a smile.

"Hey guys" Mai said.

"Hi Mai" Joey quickly said.

"Where to?" Mai asked, not knowing where the gang were going to.

"To the city of Krants" Yugi quickly replied as everyone got on into Mai's car.

"Sure".

Mai then drove off to Krants and Yugi explained to her the whole incident that just happened to Tea and Yami.


	4. Chapter 4

-Later that day-

"So, what now Yugi?" Mai asked the smaller boy as he and the rest of his friends walked out of the store which the robbery took place a while back by Yami. As they approached Mai's car, Yugi answered, "Well, the store manager said that Yami did indeed rob the place and stole something valuable as well. But since Yami is not going to answer any questions regarding to this situation, then we have to get police to question him for us."

"Okay". Tea frowned at the thought of Yami being a thief. 'Does Yami is really the robber?'

"I have to get a police officer ask Yami our questions to him. Maybe he'll answer to him," Joey said as he got onto the backseat of the black car. "I'm going to do that when I get home" Yugi answered back. He still couldn't comprehend why Yami stole. There's a reason why.

"What's on your mind, Yugi?" Tristan asked, causing the others to look at him with concerned looks.

"Just thinking about this whole situation and why Yami would do such a thing". Yugi then looked out the window and saw Yami walking down the street with an old, strange looking man by his side, talking about something.

"Hey, it's that Yami over there?" Tristan asked, pointing to the pair that were several feet away. Yami and the older man seemed to be in deep conversation about something that they didn't notice the several looks being thrown to their ways by the teenagers in the car.

"Hey Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked out loud, causing the other teen to look over to the younger teen approaching him.

'What's the name of this kid?' the Yami look a like thought but played along. 'This is just what I wanted. These people talking to me.'

"Why do you want to know?," he answered coldly. His crimson eyes then looked to the other teens still in Mai's car who were looking back at him.

"Who is this man you were talking just now?" Yugi asked another question, ignoring the question fake Yami asked him moments ago. The strange man that he saw with 'Yami' was long gone now.

"I'm not answering, besides it's personal business. Someday, you'll figure it out. If your precious Yami gets around to it, kid".

"What are you talking about, Yami?" Yugi asked, confused. 'What in the world is wrong with Yami'.

"What I said. Get out of my way. You'll never find out why I robbed that store and that girl's purse in the first place, kid."

"I need to know why. I will have the police involved, you know" Yugi said. "Where is the strange man you were just talking now?"

"He had to go home. What we were talking is nothing of your business".

"I should know. If the topic was robbery, then you will get thrown behind bars" Tea said as she approached the two males.

"Good luck with that," fake Yami answered, his eyes soon broke contact with Yugi's determined eyes. 'I must return home soon. He is right after me and won't take long to find me here, talking to these losers'.

"Bye" 'Yami' simply said and quickly left, not answering any questions being thrown his way and ignoring their stares as well.

"Who in the world does he think he is?" Tristan asked, confused and angry at the same time. "I don't know but we have to figure it out. Soon."

Moments later, a young raven-haired male approached the gang. "Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Mokuba. we were just in the middle of a messy situation right now. And it involves Yami" Joey quickly answered.

"Yami? What did he do?"

"Well, he stole something from a store and snatched away Tea's purse" Yugi replied.

"Yami did what? That's not like him" Mokuba answered, not believing what he was hearing.

"You heard right Mokuba. And we are on our way to get a police officer to ask him questions for us since he won't answer ours" Tea replied.

"We had the same reaction at first" Joey said.

"But, why?"

"Like I said, Yami won't answer why he did it" Yugi said.

"I won't tell Seto about this, cause more likely he won't ever hear the end of it," Mokuba said.

"Thank how much your brother hates him. I don't want him to know this ugly situation Yami's in".

"Okay, well I have to go. Good luck solving the problem" Mokuba said and left.

"Thanks," Yugi answered.

"You fools. You think you can get away from the problem. This is just getting started. And will be bringing your precious Yami more into the problem. He will be coming with me, to my world", the old, strange looking man muttered under his breath and disappeared in a mist of smoke.

"So, where do we go from here Yugi?" Mai asked with a concerned look on her face.

"To the Game Shop. I have to see if Yami is there and I will see what I could do from there. If not, I'm calling a police officer. I swear I wish I didn't have to do this".

"I know, me neither but he committed a crime, you know," Tea answered back. 'Why Yami?'

"Okay, let's go," Mai simply said.

Twenty minutes pass when they finally reach the Game Shop. "Thanks a lot Mai" Yugi said as he and the rest of the gang got off the car.

"No problem. I wish I could stay but I have something important as well to do. I'll call later to see how things turned out. Okay?"

"Okay Mai. Thanks again," Joey said as Mai sped away to her destination.

'Oh Yami, prepare yourself for your "interview" with a police officer soon,' Yugi thought as he entered the Game Shop.

Upon entering, he saw a small note near the cash register. "Is that a note?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. I wonder who's it for" Yugi answered. "It's from Yami. He's written that due to the robbery situation he is in, he decided to flee. But, to where?"

"He left? So, now he is avoiding the law, huh?" Tristan asked. 'Now, he is screwed.'

"It looks like it" Tea said.

"We have to find him. And soon" Yugi answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Night time fell in the Kanto region. Ash, Misty and Brock were taking a rest in a Pokemon center in Cerulean City after a long day of battling other trainers.

"So, Ash, I have to ask you something regarding the last battle you had?" Brock suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the three friends who were eating a late dinner.

"What Brock?" Ash answered with his mouth full of food.

"Well, the girl, Ashley, seemed, you know, off".

"What do you mean by 'off', Brock because I am not getting it," Misty replied.

"She seemed to be nervous and looking around her surroundings. I found it odd, because it looked like she was trying to avoid something, or someone" Brock answered, while putting his empty plate beside him.

"Well, to be honest, I saw that too," Ash said and he also put his empty plate down. Pikachu was seen sleeping right next to Ash.

"Really? That is a surprise, knowing how much of an oblivious person you are Ash," Misty told Ash.

"I know but I am not that oblivious to things Misty".

"I wonder what the girl was trying to avoid though" Ash questioned the girl's suspicious actions.

-Earlier that day-

"Hey, you kid with the Pikachu, I want to battle with you" a young girl, around the age of 13, suddenly said to an unsuspecting Ash who was seen walking towards a gym.

"Okay, be ready to lose" Ash answered.

"Let's go to the forest to have our battle first, and my name is Ashley by the way" Ashley said while walking towards the nearby forest.

"Why the forest Ashley?" Ash asked, wondering why she wanted to have a Pokemon battle with him there rather than somewhere else.

"Don't question why. I just want to have a Pokemon battle here because I like nature more than the city" Ashley said.

"Okay, whatever you say Ashley" Ash said back.

"I'll bring out Gloom".

"Then, I have Pidgeotto".

"Gloom, use Absorb" Ashley commanded while quickly glancing to her left and looked back to Ash.

"Pidgeotto, use whirlwind".

"Gloom, use Tackle". Ashley then again looked around her surroundings, as if she was trying to avoid someone watching her.

A few minutes pass and Ash came as the victor. "That was a good battle," Ashley said, extending her hand out for a handshake from Ash.

"I know. Well, hopefully we run into each other again soon" Ash said and turn to the other way to walk to his friends.

Seeing them leave, Ashley grabbed her cell phone out of her back pocket of her jeans and punched in some numbers and putting the phone in her left ear.

"James, he is in Cerulean City right now. Yes, I just battled him. Meet me at our usual spot, okay?"

After hanging up, she went to her way towards an odd-looking tree a few feet away. The tree had a small lock combination hidden under some bark. Only Ashley and a few other knew of this secret.

"Okay, just put in the password and these numbers in here and done. Now, the message will be spread to the others. Now, the main event will arrive soon. I just cannot wait for the day to arrive".

"But, who knows, she could be a runaway or something?" Misty simply questioned.

"I don't know but to be sure, just avoid her if we see her" Ash answered.

"Yeah, well, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for us and we must be well rested," Brock said.

"Okay, good night you guys. See you in the morning" Ash answered before heading to sleep in his sleeping bag.

"Night" both Misty and Brock answered.


End file.
